


A Difficult Question

by dontbecooler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Bets & Wagers, Drunk John, Drunkenness, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Sherlock is Married to His Work, Sherlock is fed up with condescending bullshit, Texting, like seriously, not a happy ending kinda sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecooler/pseuds/dontbecooler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Can I ask you a difficult question? JW</p><p>Yes. SH</p><p>Okay, you don't have to answer... But I was talking to Lestrade... You still sure I can ask? JW</p><p>Nothing has changed since the last time you checked. So, yes. SH</p><p>What's your sexuality? JW<br/>Are you gay? Straight? Neither? Both? JW</p><p>A mystery that keeps you two busy, is it? SH'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Difficult Question

**Author's Note:**

> I thought because I'm being a little slack with these I should edit and post something. I felt like I haven't done enough and bleagh. Anyway, here we go
> 
> I was so happy that this didn't go all mushy let's be honest, the Sherlock characterization was perfect. I wasn't Sherlock, which was probably why it was so good. She (I always assume that the other person is female also but you can't ever be sure) left before I could get any deets :(
> 
> If it was you, please let me know so I could add credit!
> 
> Apart from that, stay well team and...
> 
> ENJOYXX

Can I ask you a difficult question? JW

 

**Yes. SH**

 

Okay, you don't have to answer... But I was talking to Lestrade... You still sure I can ask? JW

 

**Nothing has changed since the last time you checked. So, yes. SH**

 

What's your sexuality? JW

Are you gay? Straight? Neither? Both? JW

 

**A mystery that keeps you two busy, is it? SH**

 

Ah... Yeah. JW

 

**How bored you must be. SH**

 

All? Some? A little of everything? JW

 

**A little of being straight and gay? SH**

**Isn't that a whole new term? SH**

 

Well you're not exactly traditional. JW

 

**And that means? SH**

 

I don't know. You can turn it off and on? For specific people maybe? JW

 

**Consider it turned off and your desperation for an answer should be satisfied. SH**

 

Wait... But. That's not clear. Who do you turn it on for? JW

 

**No one. SH**

 

So you're asexual? JW

 

**No. SH**

 

What is it then? JW

 

**It's a choice. Call it abstinence, if you need to put a label on it. SH**

 

Oh... But if you were having sex, what would you be? JW

 

**Doesn't matter. SH**

**Because I don't. And I am not planning to change that. SH**

 

Yes it does. Greg and I- we really would like to be informed. We want to know about you Sherlock. You're intriguing. JW

 

**Well, you have picked the topic that is least informative. Because there is only so much I can give you, and that's all I have said already. Why can't you accept that? Why do you have to add a "what if..." scenario? SH**

 

It's... Important to the both of us. JW

 

**Why? SH**

 

Because we're your friends? JW

 

**And as a friend you cannot say 'Sherlock has no interest in sex.' and be done with it? SH**

 

So asexual? JW

 

**If I would have said, I am asexual, would you have let it go? SH**

**Look, if asexual by choice is a thing then yes. Fine. SH**

**I don't really care how you call it. SH**

 

Okay. Okay. Cool. Great. JW

Good on you. JW

 

**Right. SH**

_[Half an Hour later]_

 

Why are you asexual by choice? JW

 

**Oh for the love of God. SH**

**You already know that. SH**

 

Do I? JW

 

**Work. SH**

**My work. SH**

 

I work pretty fine and have good sex too though. JW

 

**Well, I consider it a waste of time. I am brain John, the rest is mere appendix. SH**

 

But maybe your appendix would like some stimulation? JW

 

**Nope. SH**

**It does not have a mind of its own. SH**

 

How would you know? JW

 

**Because I am me? SH**

**Jesus, John... SH**

 

Have you ever tried? JW

 

**No. SH**

**And no, I don't want to and I do not care if I "miss" anything, or if I cannot know what it's like. I don't want to. Now leave it. SH**

 

You're a- you've never had sex? JW

 

**No. Surprise. Move on. SH**

 

Wow. Not even in college? JW

 

**God, this is like every school I've been to all over again. SH**

**No. SH**

 

But you like experimenting. JW

 

**Science. SH**

**Useful things. SH**

 

It's biology. It's useful to know what people enjoy. JW

Good for manipulation. JW

 

**Yes, I have more pride than to whore myself out. Besides, it always works without it. SH**

**Thanks. SH**

**You are being a dick, you know that? SH**

 

I'm a little drunk. Sorry. JW

 

**Clearly. Turning off my phone. Bye. SH**

 

Don't be like that Sherlock. JW

Just trying to get to know you a little more. JW

**No, you are not. You are trying to find a way to make me have sex or make it reasonable for me to have sex, despite me constantly telling you that I am not interested. SH**

 

Am I not allowed to try and figure out the enigma that is you? I'm just asking questions to see how you'll reply, your thinking. JW

 

**About sex. How about you pick a different subject, because you are clearly not getting anywhere with this. SH**

 

Well you're not being very malleable. JW

Maybe if you cooperated. JW

 

**I already answered your questions. SH**

**It's not my fault if you keep asking questions that have the same answer. SH**

 

Okay. Sorry. Greg wants me to ask one more. JW

 

**Right. SH**

 

Can I? JW

**Shoot. SH**

 

He wants to know... Don't worry about your reply I won't be offended... If you'd have sex with me? JW

 

**I would not have sex with anyone. SH**

 

Alright. Cool. That's awesome. JW

 

**Awesome, yes. SH**

**It's all very special. SH**

**Good night. SH**

 

You just won me fifty quid you know that? JW

 

**Congratulations. SH**

 

Thanks. JW

 

_[No Reply]_

 

You know I don't mind right? JW

 

**What? SH**

 

About the whole no sex thing. JW

 

**Okay. SH**

 

You be you. JW

 

**Yes. Look, I really don't need your encouragement or your approval. SH**

 

I know. I know. But sometimes it's needed you know? JW

 

**No. It's condescending bullshit. And it makes it sound as if anything would be bothersome about it. Which it isn't. SH**

 

Just... JW

 

**What? SH**

 

You make it sound like some people have tried to change your mind. And I just want you to know that I won't. JW

 

**You have just tried to change my mind. You have given me reasons why it would be 'helpful' to have sex. You have proposed a 'what if' scenario in which you wanted to know, if I would be anything near a 'normal' person, then what would you do? You have tried to get me to answer by saying 'But I am your friend and I am so interested in you', which is basically a guilt trip. SH**

 

I didn't know. JW

I'm sorry. JW

 

**And now you are telling me 'It's all wonderful and you are awesome and it's so good for you to be how you are', as if I would need your approval. SH**

**You are not getting a pat on the back for it. SH**

 

I- uh... I'm not expecting it? JW

 

**Good. Then how about, you keep your unnecessary 'Everything is rainbows and sunshine' support to yourself. SH**

 

I just want you to know. JW

 

**I know. I know, when you are not bothering me about it. I know, when you are not questioning me, when the subject comes up. Not by asking how I would act if I would be straight, or if I would have sex with you to find some sort of exception, to win the 'Oh everyone has sex' race. SH**

 

I'm sorry. JW

 

**Good. You should be. SH**

**Good night. SH**

 

Night Sherlock. JW


End file.
